mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Song Initiative
Introduction The Song Initiative was the name given to a major crisis in North Korea during the events of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. It serves as the story to the game and explains the events leading up to the mercenaries mission to North Korea to capture the eponymous General Song and take down the Deck of 52, a group of people related to General Song during the coup d'état to overthrow the current government under the rule of his father, President Kim The Coup The crisis began in 2009, the aging President Kim, unlike his predecessors, was tired of always fighting with the south and wanted to extend an olive branch of peace to their Southern companion and begin a new government of peace and democracy. All seemed well and negotiations were going smoothly, however, not all were happy with the peace signings, and some such as the President's own son, Choi Song, believed North Korea to be greatly superior to South Korea and didn't have to be on equal terms with them, instead he wanted to overthrow them, and expand North Korea, creating a dictatorship, imperialist empire. Song would soon bring his beliefs to fruition and show the whole world how powerful he could become. Halfway during a signing ceremony used as a place to celebrate the peace signings, which housed both North and South political figures, Song himself, backed up by a large group of insurgents stormed the ceremony and wiped out the political leaders of both parties under an endless shower of gunfire, President Kim himself was reportedly killed personally by Song himself without any emotion or hesitation. Song, now the new ruler and dictator of North Korea and general of the Korean People's Army(KPA), expelled all foreign aid workers and embassy personal and severed all communications with the outside world, North Korea had "gone dark". All worldwide diplomats and all foreign press were blocked off and not allowed entry while AN weapons inspectors were denied entry too. Absolutely no information was being printed about the issue and eventually people just forgot about it and headlines turned to different matters, until one stormy night. The Pressure Builds One stormy night, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, the Royal Australian Navy(RAN) intercepted a freighter caught in the middle of a storm and quickly set off to rescue the crew. However once the RAN got close they realised the crew had hastily scuttled off the boat and made a quick getaway, suspicions arouse and the RAN investigated the ship and ignored the escaping crew. After the RAN discovered the ship was of North Korean origin they quickly set up an inspection which ended in what they feared the most, the Australian sailors had found large nuclear stockpiles of weapons located on deck and in the cargo bay of the ship and manifests detailing their origin of a company in Indonesia which was widely known as a front for terrorists. This new major discovery sent the chilling proof that sent shockwaves through the entire Allied Nations. Chinese intelligence shortly released a report detailing that they had estimated by this time that Song could have developed missiles more advanced and numbers to be even more than initially suspected and had apparently developed I.C.B.M technology capable of delivering their nuclear stockpile anywhere in the world. Worldwide Response As soon as the news was released the Allied Nations had already created a massive task force with the goal of invading North Korea and capturing and dismantling any warheads they could find and taking down Song's current government. The initial invasion was very successful, the new KPA troops, who although heavily trained, had never experienced actual war and were not prepared as the AN strike force smashed through their defensive lines with ease and even quickly capturing their nuclear complexes at Yongbyon. The AN had thought they had won, but weapons inspectors had found secret documents detailing that General Song was building 30 more warheads at another, undisclosed location and they would be ready to launch in just three weeks. The threat of a nuclear World War was imminent and the AN had no idea what to do and panic became rampant. The AN now had an urgent agenda; find an capture General Song before those missiles were launch-ready and the General was at the helm of a new nuclear superpower. The AN searched North Korea for two weeks of fruitless searching and eventually grew so desperate they went on air and held a press conference. They devised a group of "most wanted" people who were involved somehow in the coup or with General Song and comprise it into a list of 52 playing cards; the Deck of 52. The deck contained all of Song's business men, high ranking military personal, the scientists responsible for the nuclear weapons and Song's personal bodyguards and advisors, with General Song himself being the Ace of Spades. An AN spokesman appeared on GSRN and announced that General Song is an "open bounty", the price... ...%100,000,000. Other Nation Involvement The Song Initiative opened up many opportunities for other nations from around the world. Although the AN was comprised of many nations, some had disbanded to meet their own personal agendas. China was always hoping to liberate the Korean Peninsula to expand their territory and due to the crisis of the situation and most KPA troops being positioned at the border of the two warring countries, the De-militarized zone(DMZ), China saw this as a chance to invade North Korea and sent in large regiments of People's Liberation Army(PLA) regiments, backed by an impressive array of powerful armoured vehicles, they hard marched their way into North Korea led by the serious Colonel Peng. South Korea were at odds with the North and the Republic of Korea's Army(ROKA) had less manpower and weaker equipment compared to the KPA and did not want to lose their democratic government, the CIA knew of this and formed an "alliance" with the ROKA, forming the South Korean Union(SKU), led by Seoul Company(Asian slang for the CIA) man Agent Mitchell Buford who had been working in South Korea for 30 years and was not going to lose South Korea to the North after all he had worked for. These armies were all involved in hard fighting and needed the equipment to combat each other, the North Koreans themselves were hoping for more ordnance in hopes of crushing their enemies too, upon hearing of this, the Russian Mafia took the initiative to join the fray, set up shop in West Pyongyan and the now mostly deserted and destroyed Yongbyon and open up a shop, available to the highest bidder and simply make a large profit from the conflict. Finally the option of a $100,000,000 bounty caught the attention of many PMCs, in particular Executive Operations(ExOps), who then contacted the ANs Major Steven Howard for work to which he agreed, without any approval from his commander and they had already chosen and sent in a mercenary via C-17 cargo plane en route for the most dangerous place on earth.